Mitsuko's return
by Rikaru
Summary: (Rated just to be safe) Mitsuko returns and a new robot is built. Rei, Ichiro and bejinder now have Gemeni's. Who is the new robot? Friend or foe? R&R please! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I got this poem thing from episode (i think) four of Android Kikaider:the Animation  
********************************************************************  
  
She kept waiting.  
And he kept running.  
She thought the morning would never come again.  
She wanted to keep on dreaming  
As he, kept trying to run away from reality.  
The Rain fell.  
But still, their hearts thirsted.  
  
(I make it up from this point)  
  
She finally got up and ran.  
As he, finally ended his dream.  
He realized that she was looking and Running.  
And all he was doing was dreaming.  
The rain fell on her head as she looked for the rising sun.  
But the sun did not come.  
It only fell.  
  
********************************************************************  
A/N: sorry this was so short! But hey, it took me an hour to come up with the ending. (I have no life.) Please tell me what you think of this poem thing in a review! I only ask for one before I give you a real chapter. 


	2. Welcome home, Mitsuko!

Disclaimer-I do not own Kikaider  
  
Just a word- Thank you for the compliment Christae! ^_^  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A girl with short, brown hair and eyes took out a key and put it in the lock. She turned the key and went inside. There were faint footsteps in all the dust and the girl wondered who could've been here. But she thought nothing of it.  
  
"It's been a long time, Masatu."  
  
"yep!"  
  
A young boy with brown hair and eyes nodded. Then, a man walked in. He was a bit shorter than the girl and was almost bald. His hair was white and he had a lab coat on.  
  
"Father, where are you going?"  
  
"I must create one more robot Mitsuko, before my years run out."  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Mitsuko answered the door, just to find a man in a detective clad suit with brown hair and a woman with brown hair. the woman spoke first.  
  
"Mitsuko! So glad to see you again! You too, Masatu!"  
  
"Hey, Mitsuko!"  
  
"Oh, hello. Father's making one more Robot."  
  
"Really? That's really interesting. Would you like to see Jiro?"  
  
"of course."  
  
the woman took her by car. They drove to the middle of town where there were remnants of a black robot with a bowl on it's head, a black robot, two red and blue robots, and a teenaged boy with a blue jacket and blue jeans and a yellow turtleneck. Mitsuko ran to the teenaged boy.  
  
"Jiro!"  
  
Then, she noticed the two other red and blue robots. She carried Jiro and the other two blue and red robots to the car. They drove back to the mansion where Mitsuko lived. She took the three robots back to her father in his lab.  
  
He noticed Jiro and one of the blue and red robots, but not the other. But nontheless, he repaired all three and put Gemenei's in them within three months. Then, he started working on his new robot. His new robot looked like a female red and blue kikaider.  
  
"Ichiro! Don't do that!"  
  
Ichiro was throwing some chairs around outside because it was cold outside. He was the oldest of the kikaider brothers. Kikaider 01. Jiro, Kikaider followed. And finally Rei, Kikaider 00.  
  
"Ichiro, listen to her. There's such a thing as FIREwood."  
  
"I agree with rei, Ichiro."  
  
"Three against one!"  
  
"Make that three against two!"  
  
A girl walked out. She looked like Ichiro but a female version and different clothes. She had a blue jacket and blue jeans on, like Jiro, but her shirt was blue.  
  
"Woah! Looks like I got a girl twin!"  
  
"Watch it."  
  
"Hey hey hey! I'm your older brother!"  
  
the girl crossed her arms triumphantly right before Doctor Komyoji entered. He introduced her to them.  
  
"Ichiro, Jiro, Rei, Mitsuko, and Masatu, this is Rikaru! Also known as Kikaider 009."  
  
"009?"  
  
"Yes. I have tried nine times to get this robot right."  
  
"oh."  
  
"Did you have enough to create a gemenei for her, father?"  
  
"Unfortanuatly, no. Neither for Ichiro. Only enough for Rei's."  
  
Rikaru walked over to the table and took one of the wooden chairs and smashed it, getting ready to throw it outside.  
  
"no wonder. Hey, Ichiro! Rikaru! Quit that!"  
  
"What?" Ichiro and Rikaru spoke in Unison.  
  
"Don't throw chairs outside."  
  
"Why not? It's cold? Ah well."  
  
Later on that night, Rikaru, Ichiro, Rei, and Jiro heard a sound. It was a flute. Jiro and Rei were able to resist it, but Rikaru and Ichiro weren't. Rikaru and Ichiro didn't want to give in, despite the fact that they didn't have gemenei's.  
  
"It's the flute! It's telling our siblings to kill Doctor Komyoji!"  
  
"GAAAH!!! CAN'T.... GIVE... in..."  
  
Rikaru and Ichiro had been taken over. They were heading to the lab. Jiro and Rei transformed into two blue and red robots. They jumped in front of Ichiro and Rikaru, who were already transformed. Rikaru and Ichiro were also Red and Blue.  
  
"Stop! Brother! Sister!"  
  
"Forget it, Jiro. They're not gonna listen."  
  
"h-h-help... u-us, j-j-j-jiro."  
  
Rikaru had been taken over again. Jiro shook her.  
  
"Rei! Run ahead to Dr. Komyoji!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Ichiro and Rikaru attacked Jiro. Rei reached Dr. Komyoji and told him about the flute and Rikaru and Ichiro. Dr. Komyoji looked ill.  
  
"Professor gill or his lakeys are behind this."  
  
Rei didn't look suprised. He had personally experienced this from Gill earlier, when Akira became involved. Back with Jiro, the flute had stopped. Jiro and Rei looked up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The flute stopped."  
  
Rikaru looked at her hands. They were throttling Jiro. Ichiro looked at his left hand. It was about to SHOOT Jiro. Rikaru ran out. Ichiro followed and then Jiro. Mitsuko had woken up from the commotion and ran downstairs.  
  
"Rei! What's happening?!"  
  
"Well, let's see... Ichiro and Rikaru were taken over by a flute by Professor Gill or his cronies and almost killed Jiro, so Rikaru ran out followed by Ichiro and finally followed by Jiro, trying to get them back. That clear things up?"  
  
"Rikaru! Ichiro! Jiro!"  
  
Mitsuko ran outside, trying to follow Jiro, Ichiro, and Rikaru. She ran into a robot bat.  
  
"Could it be?"  
  
"No. I did revive all of them, but I destroyed the gemeni."  
  
Mitsuko turned around and saw a man with black hair and a black beard with black clothes. He carried a flute.  
  
"Gill."  
  
"That brain was only a copy. This is the real thing."  
  
He pointed to his head. Mitsuko looked angry with him.  
  
"And now, to capture Mitsuko."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Mitsuko backed away when Rei jumped out of the house, in front of her. Rei transformed.  
  
"TRANSFORM!"  
  
The middle of his belt had two vertical lines. The vertical lines changed to horizantal as he transformed into a red and blue robot.  
  
"BLOW! UP!"  
  
Missiles appeared everywhere on Kikaider 00's body. But when the missiles launched, it just so happened that that was a hologram.  
  
"I'll get my revenge. You can count on it."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N-hope you like it! It took me soooo long to write this! Please R&R! Or at least review! ^_^ lol. 


End file.
